


The Arts & The Hearts

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art Arcana, Gen, Metaverse (Persona 5), Phantom Thief!Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: This was based on a prompt for a Tumblr anon: "Miraculous Ladybug Person 5 crossover? The Phantom thieves get a lot of request's to steal Chloe's heart? Is it possible for her to have a Palace or is she found in mementos?"I hope the anon and all of y'all like it!
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Arts & The Hearts

When Marinette was 7, she discovered the Metaverse.

She had always been a smart girl, so she quickly figured out a lot of the things she could do in it - although she never awakened to a Persona, so a lot of what she did was sneaking around - and when she found Chloe’s Palace, she decided to attempt to change her heart as soon as possible. They used to be friends until recently, so the scar was fresh.

Sadly, it didn’t work out, as Chloe’s Shadow proved too powerful - and her guards too attentive & smart - for Marinette to get anywhere. She gave up on trying, eventually, and as the years went by, she started to forget about it, only thinking of it as a childish illusion by the time she reached 14 and met the Phantom Thieves.

The group of 8 had been witness to Chloe’s behavior during their school vacation to Paris, so they decided to change her heart. Marinette, who had befriended them, had been going to chat with them (thanks to Kagami, she knew enough Japanese to get by, and there were apps that covered her blind spots) when they opened the Metaverse app and entered Chloe’s Palace.

Marinette was astonished to learn that not only was the other world of her childhood real but that her new friends were the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as well. The two parties conversed on this for a while, Marinette learning about the true nature of the Metaverse, how it had been destroyed once, and had also been revived by someone unknown to them. Ultimately, it ended up with Marinette offering to help Joker with his espionage; Joker took the deal, making Marinette his Art Confidant.

At one point, the party (with the exception of Oracle, who lost communication with them for the time being) was separated into two groups; Joker, Panther, Noir & Marinette in one and Mona, Skull, Queen & Fox in the other. Each of them faced a cognition of Chloe’s parents; Joker’s group went up against Cognitive André and the other four fighters against Cognitive Audrey.

While Audrey’s cognitive form was easy enough to defeat - probably because Chloe didn’t know her as well as she knew her father - André’s cognition had the three thieves downed within moments; truly, it was a good representation of his mayoral power.

It was as he turned his attention to the helpless Marinette that _s_ _he_ came to the young girl.

“ _It’s about time you found me._ ”

Marinette’s confusion was quickly interrupted by a thumping feeling of discomfort in her head. She shook her head in pain, writhing in place as Cognitive André slowly walked towards her.

“ _Do you think you’re just going to die here? You’ve come so far… would it really be right to give up now?"_

“...No,” Marinette murmured. Suddenly, she felt something covering her face. She didn’t know why, but she knew it needed to go, and _now_. Grabbing onto the mask, she pulled and pulled… 

“ _Let’s make a deal, hm? I am thou, thou art I… you shall be a victim no longer. Let’s show the world what we’re capable of!"_

“Let’s go, then… _Selena_!” Marinette roared as she ripped off the mask. Ethereal blue flames rose from the ground around her, blowing the slowly nearing André to the wall.

When the flames died down, a new figure floated behind a redressed Marinette.

Selena had long brown hair and a winning smile; there were wings and many other interesting features as well.

Marinette, in the meantime, was dressed in a red and black suit that was armored not much unlike Queen’s. It didn’t have shoulder pads, but it did have a belt that served as a holster for Marinette’s staff & sniper rifle, among other things.

The girl who would later be given the alias of Ladybug said, “So this is the same power that you guys wield… cool. Let me see what I can do about this one!”

Rising back to their feet thanks to a quick Mediarama, the three Phantom Thieves and her charged into battle, ready to change the heart of Chloe and stop anyone who stood in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can tell me what the Art Arcana is more commonly known as, I may write you something!


End file.
